Patent literature 1 describes a propeller fan including a plurality of vanes. In the propeller fan, each of the vanes includes a trailing edge into which serrations are cut. Thereby, wind at a suction surface of each vane and wind at a pressure surface thereof gradually join each other, and the velocity loss in the vicinity of the trailing edge is therefore small. As a result, the velocity gradient is reduced as compared with those of conventional propeller fans, thus reducing the frequency of occurrence of turbulence, and also reducing noise.